Kahn Tibus
' Kahn Tibus', known commonly as the "Ox Lord" was originally a member of the Imperial Dragon Pirates and left with others to become captain of the infamous Wraith Pirates for reasons yet unknown. His bounty is 379,000,000 after his years of attacking marines and capturing ships, weapons and even killing World Nobles. Appearance Kahn appears middle-aged, bold and very large built, about Doflamingo's height. A little chubby but alot of muscles to lift heavier objects than his size white skin but with a few scale patterns on his body. His large lips are blue and has a black bushy beach with two locks on either side of his mouth qhich is the only place his faciel hair appears. HIs ears are pointed and a large earring hanging around his right ear. While his right eye is yellow and scarred, his left eye appears normal. Personality Kahn's follows a tradition of starting something with "Kehbah" at the start of his laugh. Kahn's ultimate goal is to become one of the most ruthless warlords of the world; bring most of the world under his dominion and search for the legendary One Piece to achieve his plans, possibly knows what One Piece truly is but heard legends of it. When hearing news that Kaien was about to journey to Mariejois to rescue his lover and all the slaves, he and a few others only joined with him for his own agenda of obtaining whatever treasured items that can be of use to him, Kahn is not above kidnapping and covering up the death of a World Noble. Although most of the times when he's not serious, Kahn would fight over food with his crewmates and other things that are nonsence to argue. Given him an odd impression amongst others by his mixed sense of intellect and idiocy such as how he would bicker for food and get into fights. Despite his strong believe of his race being superior, Kahn does not show extreme prejudice when he has crew members who are mixed species or any other race in his fleet, only sees those who have such potential he offers them a place among his crew. The Ox lord as a strong desire of gathering knowledge of the Void Century, the ancient weapons and able to read poneglyphs which makes him a threat to the World Government. Relationships Pirates Crew As a captain, Kahn would treat them harsh and stern to make them into stronger pirates if they wish to serve under him as members of the Wraith Pirates. Having a fleet of ships he would test their abilities and strength of what rank they deserve and divide others into divisions by their skills and abilities. Most crew members such as his high ranking commanders do not show any signs of hesitation to argue with him and often remind him of things that he often forgets Allies Don Krieg After a brief battle with one of the East Blue Pirates, Kahn took an immediate interest of Krieg's armory and fleet. Having learned of his encounter with one of the Seven Warlords and survived would deserve his respect. In his first meeting with the pirate, the Ox Lord offered Krieg to be one of his subordinates with advanced weapons and machines at his command. Having no interest of being the Pirate King or One Piece but to see his enemies fall would give him the chance to conquer most the Grand Line and the regions not affiliated to the World Government. To his delight, Krieg accepted and formed an alliance with him. Blackbeard Amongst the many pirates the Ox Lord has encountered, Blackbeard was one of those that interest him the most. Their first encounter was when his arrival to an unnamed island for supplies and got into a petty argument over which food is the best and then a contest of eating the most cherry pies. Not knowing who won, Kahn invited him and his crew to his ship for a party. In truth, Kahn really knew who he was as a Shichibukai and the two shared what plans they had to make the World Government quiver. Sometime afterwards, he made an alliance with the Blackbeard Pirates and helped them take over most of the territories formerly under Whitebeard's protection. Kahn was impressed when he ward about incident in the Impel Down to recruit the most dangerous criminals in the world and his new abilities after the Marineford War, but is always shown to be cautious around him as both would do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. Enemies Abilities and Powers As a dragon he is as powerful as a fishman. He has the same abiltities of a dragon; breath fire, hightened sense, incredible strength and transforms into a dragon. Kahn is a powerful leader and shows great leadership of commanding a fleet. Tibus can alter his body faat into pure muscle to increase his strength and body mass when facing larger and stronger opponents. Haki Kahn has great control of using his Haki in combat, noted for his use when concentrating his energy into his fist to bring an entire house to rubble. Not much is known what he can use but certainly gave him the power of being a captain of a powerful armada. History